


Slitted

by Tortellini



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 74th Hunger Games, Book/Movie 1: The Hunger Games, Canon-Typical Violence, Careers (Hunger Games), F/M, Friendship, Horror, Hunger Games-Typical Death/Violence, Knives, Male-Female Friendship, POV First Person, Short, Short One Shot, Threats of Violence, Violence, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Clove muses on what she's about to do to her fellow tributes.Oneshot/drabble
Kudos: 2





	Slitted

"See, Cato?" I whisper in the complete darkness, even then feeling the itch of the ever present mosquito bites. "See how many ways I can kill Lover Boy and his little girlfriend?" I run my fingers over one of my grooved knives.

And I can almost picture my partner's cruel smile. 


End file.
